Special powers can be a curse
by FlowerBlooms
Summary: Meet Claire a normal girl but all that change when team Destructix tried to kidnapped her. Luckly she escape through the warp ring but to her surprize she find herself in Mobius! There she meet new friends and she discover that she have special powers but can she handle her power as well as the people who want it? FC X FC
1. Claire Dawson

Claire Dawson

I was in a room surrounded by darkness and the only sound that was heard was my heart beating like a drum. Then suddenley I heard a girl scream and an evil laugher that echoe though the room. The scream was behide me and I turn to find it was me in pain...

Beep,beep,beep

"Oh no i'm late!" I cried looking at the time on my digi alarm clock that read: 8:50! Quick as a flash I went to the bathroom and straight away I brush my teeth with my left hand and brush my hair with my right. My name is Claire Dawson, I'm just an average 15 year girl soon to be 16 in a few months. I live with my dad and my 17 year old brother Luke (short for Lucas) but he dose get annoy with me when I call him that. After I change into my grey school uniform,I rush downstairs into kitchan and speak of the devil I find my brother! "You were surpose to wake me." I grumbled putting my hand on my hips. Luke just rise an eyebrown and taunted "Well seeing as how you're going be 16 in a few month I thought you might be mature enough to wake up earley". He add with a smirk. "And here have a piece of toast because at this rate you will never make in time!" He mockly laugh. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr I hate it when he right! Faster then he can say "Claire!" I snatch 2 piece of his toast , grab my black school bag (which has a shadow the hedgehog logo) and slam the I ran to the bus stop; I suddenly saw a green blur and stop in my tracks I look around , "Nothing" I thought "it was just my imagination."

As I just made it into class I was greeted by 2 friendly faces: My friend Liz (short for Elizbeth) and Dawn. Liz has straight blonde hair and forest green eyes and had a pair of glasses on, Dawn had flaming red hair which was in 2 short pigtails and have brown chocolate eyes. "Hey Clair." Dawn grin with a cheshire cat smile "Guess what?" "What" I ask quickly. Then quick as a flash she grab something out of her bag , It was Archie Sonic the hedgehog comic book issue 234! "Am I'm great or what." She boasted "You sure are!" we both laugh.

"Honestly you two are just so childish!"

"Oh come on have to admit that the comic has a good storyline not to mation it dose have many twist."

"Okay Dawn I admit it is a good comic but is that any excuse to not do your math homework"?

I nearly laugh at Dawn reaction but stop myself when our teacher walk in. Known as who hate laughter and hate me because I correct her once while teaching us about history. And now just now she gave a death stare, which mean she heard me laughing. "Miss Dawson is there something you like to share with us"? Everyone had their eyes on me now. "No miss Mitchell". I answer "That to you." She nag while pointing her boney finger at me. "Now lets began class now shell we?"


	2. Predator and Pray

**Hi Everyone sorry for the long wait my laptop wasn't working well. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer then the last one also just to let you know I'm not copying Surviving Mobius. Because my story has many diffracts like this: my fan character falls in love with someone. And there will be more differences later in new chapter. Pleas R&R! :)**

Predator and Pray 

It was 3:40 pm at school mostly everyone had left for home. Liz went home to study

for our science test as for Dawn she wanted to go home too but she got detention for

wearing a short skirt to school that was below 10cm. So here I am waiting for her right outside of the principal office where she getting lecture for wearing a short skirt. Of course I had plans today but Dawn gave me the puppy dogs eyes so what did you

expect? I couldn't just say no to her because she my best friend and puppy dogs eyes

are my weaknesses! Luckily I got Archie Sonic the Hedgehog issue 234 comic to read

while I wait. ( I guess I should thank Dawn as soon as she get out). As I read STH #234 I gasp in shock because ( Spoiler alert) Antoine sacrifice himself and got blasted by the explosion of metal sonic! Not only that it was Ixis Naugus's fault because he told Dr Eggman about Elias's departures! As I kempt on reading I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I was being watch... Then I notice 2 things: 1 Everything was quiet and 2 I was all alone... Then without moving I saw with my own two eyes out of the hallway window in a tree was some kind of bird. The bird was bigger then any other bird I seen also he was blue and strangely; It was staring at me. So I did the only thing to do at this situation... I ran.

I was running in the hallway (also running down the stairs) hoping that I louse that

thing. Some teacher did call for me to stop running but I didn't listen, I just kempt on

going I was heading to the teacher's car park because I knew that thing would expect

me to run out of the front entrance so I will go to the back entrance of the school,

namely the teacher car park. From there I will climb the gates ( because in order to

open the gates I need to have a Teacher access card). So far so good I avoided the

teachers and there no sigh of that thing. I'm now in the car park, I quickly climb the

gates without being seen and I ran all the way home. I ran with all my energy until I

was red in the face. My phone was ringing but I didn't dare pick it up. Then to my

luck I saw the front door of my house. But I stop dead in my track because the door

was open... My heart was beating and I was breathing heavily. ( I had a bad

feeling about this) I slowly approach to the door, open it a little and peek in "Hello?"

"Dad? Luke? Are you in?" All was quiet then without thinking I snap "If this a joke it's not funny!" Nothing happen. I rush upstairs I look into the front room, dad's room,

the attic (even thought no one went up there). I tried Luke's room but as usual his

room's door was lock, I tried turning the door knob and hammering the door with my

fist screaming with all my vocals "Luke if you don't open this door right now I'll..."

But I never finish my sentence because I broke down into tears. Why am I crying?

Normally I would stay calm and be brave but no I was a crying, scared girl was it

because I'm afraid to louse another family like when I did when I was 10 years old

when both my mum and dad both die in that car accident and because of that I lost

everything. My home, My friends and my memories of my parents! "No." I said, "I won't let that happen again." I wipe my tears off with my sleeve and stand up. I then heard something it's was coming from my room... I slowly open my door everything was pretty much the same: My desk was still messy from where I did my art project, my STH comics were neatly in my bookcase, my X box remains untouched (until theweekends) and everything just look normal...Until I notice my window was opened tape on it's door was a note. I felt like I was in a horror movie where a serial killer could just come out at any moment to kill me. But instead of running away and

screaming like people in horror movies. I calmly walk to the note, took it off the window and read it. (Just to let you know it's wasn't written in blood or anything gross) It was written in a black marker pen which said boldly "Guess who in the garden" So I look outside. Be hide my house was a small garden it wasn't anything special it had a few weeds and had a very old tree. But now it had a two unconscious men: Dad and Luke. Without thinking I rush outside and shrieked "Dad!" But when I was about a cm away from dad and Luke something hit me in the back and I was throw right into the tree. "Ow". I moaned over my bruise back and my poor face. "Ha Ha that was too easy. All hail the king baby!" "Who?" I asked when I slowly stood up and turn to face the guy who attack me Then to my absolute shock I gasp because standing before me was Scourge the Hedgehog.


	3. Girl vs Destructix

Girl vs Destructix

I couldn't believe it. How is this even possible? But here in the flesh was Scourge the hedgehog; He was forest green and his eyes were

ice blue. He was wearing his black leather jacket with flames on as well as his green and black shoes. The scars on his chest were

still the same and he still wears his red shades. This hedgehog spells dangerous as he killed his own father, injured Lock (Knuckle's dad), help Dr Finitevus to turn Knuckle into EnerJak, Conquered his own planet in just a few days and even defeated Shadow the hedgehog in his super form! All I can say is this whether this is a dream or not even way I'm in deep trouble. I weakly stood up, my back was still aching from Scourge spin attack but I'm not letting that stop me from saving dad and Luke. Scourge notice me standing up, he smirk " Well, well look like this little overlander still have strength". He add with a laugh. "Let see how long she last then huh team"?

My worries soon increase as behide him was team Destructix! Fiona fox, Sergeant Simian, Lightning Lynx and Flying frog were all present. The only one missing was... Stupid! Of course why didn't I realise it before that thing in the tree was Predator Hawk! And I guess that green blur I saw was Scourge. Wait Scourge". Fiona stop him.

"Dr Finitevus said we can't harm her"

"Ah come on Fi I'm just letting this overlander know that if she won't corporate she in the world of pain".

"But Scourge you know Dr Finitevus will kill us if anything happen to her".

"I deal with Dr Spooky Von Evil later".

"But Scourge you know what he like when he's angry".

This is my chance to save dad and Luke! So while they were auguring I sneak off to dad and Luke. I whispered "Dad? Luke? Are you okay"? Then something slimy came onto my wrist it was Flying tongue. (Ewwwwwww) "Now where do you think your going". Grunted Simian. Oh crud I forgot about the other Destructix members. This got the attention of Fiona and Scourge who have stop their argument. Scourge sigh "Now, now overlander We can do this the easy way or the hard way you can either come with us quietly... Or we have to take you by force" He add with a big toothed grin " So want will it be"? I look at the Destructix they look at me they were all

waiting for me to answer...I nodded a yes. Scourge was a bit surprise as his eyes wided as were the other Destructix. Not counting Flying, as his eyes look happy. "I mean after all with a strong hedgehog like you I wouldn't have a chance. Not to mention I am outnumber." I commented. "Yeah your right about that I'm Scourge the hedgehog I'm the King of Moebius"! He gloated, "You mean former king" I said in my head. "Um you wouldn't mind"? I ask as I pointed at Flying tongue "Oh sure thing overlander. Flying would you release her"? He asks. Flying release my wrist as soon as he done that everything went fast. It started like this I grab a pitch of dirt and

throw them into Scourge eyes! Scourge growled in pain as for me I grab dad and Luke by their arms and threw them over my back. (Yes it did hurt a lot but I ignored it) I run to the house however Lightning was suddenly in front of me and punch me in the stomach which made me drop Dad and Luke then kicked me in the back which sent me hurling toward the fence. CRUSH! I howled with pain and warm

tears were in my eyes but I quickly wipe my tears because if they see me crying that means I show weakness. WHACK! Scourge

punch me in the cheek and in the corner of my lip blood appeared. But instead of gasping in shock, I wipe it off and now I'm mad! How dare they to spy on me, how dare they come to my house and hurt my family and how dare they hurt me! Scourge throw another punch but I dodge it and then he throw another but I stop it then I flipped him over my head easily like flipping over a pancake (Never knew I had that kind of strength) I then run toward the house hoping that I can get a phone to call the police until I was scratch by claws which tear one sleeve of my uniform as well scar my left arm. I bite my lip as I felt the pain (but not to hard in case my lip bleed again)

I turned to face Predator Hawk but I wasn't a bit surprise because knowing Predator he can locate you in just a minute. Quick as a flash he moved to the side I didn't know why but my question was quickly answer as Fiona Kicked me in the back which sent me into the tree. I kept on falling down as I tried to stand up while I was doing this I heard the convention of Fiona and Scourge. "Hon you okay"? She ask. "I will be as soon as I get that F****** overlander". He grumbled. Flying laugh very loudly "Swirly, girley seem to care, stare about these two". There was a moment silence... I finally stood up without falling and I turned to face the Destructix and I saw Fiona smile like the Cheshire cat "Well look like you got a point Flying". She grinned ( I had a bad feeling about this) "Awww would you looked at that she really care about her family". (I didn't like her tone of voice) When she walks to my brother Luke and touch his face my heart skip a beat. Then she taunted and "I wonder what would happen if one of them got hurt"? I was full of furry I grab the oak tree "Don't you dare..." Usually I would stay calm like dad said and count to ten but if someone try to threatened my family... Well let just say that things won't go to well. "Touch my family"! I hurled the tree toward them knocking them down. To tell you the truth I was a bit surprise when I pull the tree off the ground throw it easily as throwing a ball but I had no time for that; That only gave me time to find safety for me and my family. Because I doubt that will hold them long enough. (Mainly because they have Simian)

I rush into the house (while carrying dad and Luke of course) I climb the stairs quickly and straight away I went into the attic because of two reasons: 1 I didn't know there was a attic here when I first move here (I only discover it a year ago) , 2 it very hard to spot and sometime even my family forgot about have a attic after a while. So I quietly shut the attic door and I drag dad and Luke behide some of our old furniture. Okay now I need to think and tried to answers some questions: Why the Destructix are after me? How is it possible for them to even exist? How was I able to lift that tree? And more importantly how will I escape from the team? SLAM! My heart was beating. I heard Fiona order her teammates to search the house. There were a lot of rackets as I heard stuff being move and smash ( I just hope they won't come to my room)! All was quiet if you count me saying in my head "please don't find us" 100 times. Then there was no sound...Suddenly my phone was ringing oh crud! It was Dawn, I know she was worry sick about me but talk about bad timing! When it started ringing I panic which made me accidently drop the phone which bounce across the room. I dive for it and manage to turn it off. But I was too late as Scourge came busting through the attic door and spin dash me to the wall. He then grab my neck, which made me, choke "Nice try overlander but now your going to get it". He taunted and just when he started laughing I notice a gold ring on the floor...It was the warp ring! Maybe I can use that to escape. But before I could think up a plan Scourge punch me in the face and was about to be followed by another punch if Simian hasn't stop him. "We here to take her not eliminate her". Scourge sigh "Fine". He releases my neck I went down on my knee's and cough a bit. But this was only pretend so I could lower their guard down. I look across the floor the warp ring was still there ( I guess they haven't notice it yet) Then without warning Simian grab me by the hips and held me high. I gasp because he was huge and I mean huge he look like he can break you into two! So in frustration I kicked him in face which made him drop me( Talk about good luck) I then quickly grab the warp ring and I thought with all my might "Please take me somewhere safe". I flick the warp ring (like a coin), which became large and turn into a portal. Then turning to face Scourge and the Destrucix I bellowed "Just for the record my name is Claire Dawson not overlander"! Then I ran into the warp ring leaving a group of angry mobians (except Flying) in the room.

Wonder what going to happen to Claire? O_O Your going to have to wait until then! I like to give a special thanks to .5

and gamer097 who put my story in their favourite list :) Until then please R&R! BTW sorry for the long wait I try to update my story

quicker in the future.


	4. New friends,new Life and New Name

**New Friends,new Life and new Name**

When I went though the warp ring I though it was easy and I was safe from harm but no,I was wrong. When I went though it felt like I  
was electrocuted by electric fence (when I try to go thought it) and the horrible part was that I felt like my inside was busting out and  
were rearrang themselves. My skin was burning as if it was burn by high temperature fire or maybe even molten lava! I felt like I was  
going to die...Finally the pain stop. The suffering finally enden, it was the longest 30 second of my life! I let out a huge sigh of relief and  
landed head first out of the warp ring onto the ground; Then I black out...

I woke up to see I was in a white soft bed in a white room. "Where am I?" I ask. "Your at the hospital dear. I let Dr Quack know that  
you're awake." Dr Quack! Why do I have a feeling I know that name from somewhere. It dosen't matter right now I have to find out  
where I am right now and more importantly help Dad and Luke. I hope they're okay and safe from the Destrutix. "Um miss are you  
okay?" I realise I was staring at the bed covers deep in thought. "Sorry about that I was just deep in thought but I'm okay". I smile  
turning to the face the nurse...Oh my gosh I shouted (in my head) because the nurse in front of me was a indigo colour coyote! Who  
look like a mobian, which means... "Oh good your finally awake". I took notice of a mobian duck with a eyepatch that was wearing a  
white doctor coat. Behide him was a copper brown fox with blue eyes. Wait...If there mobians around me and theres a hospital run by  
Dr Quack then that mean...I rush out of my bed toward the window to see if I really was where I think I am not before hearing Dr  
Quack called "Hey you should take it easy for a lioness!" I didn't get what he ment until I was in front of the window almost pressing  
my face on the glass when I stop in my track in astonishment; In front of me outside the window was New Mobotropolis where each  
mobian was walking by and talking to each other like any other normal person would do. But thats wasn't what shock me, in front of  
me was a lioness mobien with blonde fur and hair (that had the same style of Amy rose).She had jade green eyes and was wearing  
the same hospital clothes that I was wearing! Then it finally came to me that mobien girl is me! (She was my reflection) "Is everything  
alright?" Dr Quack ask with concern, "Yeah never better." I said with a fake smile. While in my head I was asking "How on Earth did  
I turn into a mobien!" "Um where am I?" I ask without thinking but I already knew the answer. "You're at Tommy Turtle Memorial hospital".  
The nurse answer but the fox quickly said "You're in New Mobotropolis". "Okay...How did I get here?" I ask the fox expecting him to  
answer "I found you unconscious out in Great Forest I saw you were injurse so I took you to the hospital.I'm glad that you're okay now."  
He smile which cause me to blush a bit. Leaving an akward silence "Miss would you please answer a few question?" ask Dr Quack  
breaking the silence.  
"Um sure".  
"Okay first why were you in the great forest?"  
"Well..."  
"What happen to you?"  
"..." (I didn't know what exactly happen to me either)  
"Were you attack by someone?"  
"I-"  
"Do you know where your family are? Because nobodies seem to have seen you around here."  
"Um."  
"Are you from another part of mobious?"  
I didn't know what to do he was asking so many question it was as if he was putting daggers into me! So I panic and did something  
that I never thought I would do in my life. I raise my voice and shouted "I don't know! I don't remember!" They all look at me in surprise  
of my outburst."I see." Dr Quack calmy said "It look like you got a case of Amnesia but then again with that bruise on your head I  
wouldn't be surprise if you don't even remember your name...Do you know your name?" He ask. Bruise on my head? Did I get that  
during the battle with the Destrutix or when I landed on my head? Wait did that happen before or after I escape from the Destrutix?  
I guess I do have amnesia. Wait, now I remember I came out of the warp ring and fall unconscious after going though that torture of  
the warp ring! But wait in the comics whenever Knuckles, Dr Finitevus or the Destrutix go though the warp ring they're great as day  
and have no sigh of pain, so how come when I went though the warp ring I felt pain? Either that it's because i'm human or maybe it's  
a different kind of warp ring;Seeing as in the comics it was like going though the door and the process of going to one place to another  
only took one second. Anyway back to reality...I can't believe I said I don't remember! I mean who would lie about having Amnesia that  
is horrible! Beside how can I lie to Dr Quack who took care of me and my wounds and to that fox who took me to hospital in the first  
place! As well as lie to the nice coyote nurse. Okay I amit I did panic a bit too much but come on I don't even know whats going on  
either! All I'll know is 1: Dr Finitevus want me for some reason, 2: I somehow turn into a mobian Lioness and 3: I'm totally freaking out  
right now! "Do you know your name?" I react to Dr Quack question about four seconds after I was done thinking about the bruise on  
my head and five seconds after I feak out about me lying about amnesia, which adds up to nine seconds...Should I tell my name to him  
and everyone in this room I mean I should own it to all of them after all they did help me out. Beside if I tell (as in lie) to him I don't  
remember my name he would call me "miss" all the time and I wouldn't feel okay with people calling "you" after me, so I have to tell him  
my name but if I tell him my real name (which is Claire Dawson) it wouldn't take too long before the Destrutix came along and put two  
and two togather: 1. Human girl Claire Dawson (that they were sent for) disappear after going though (a unknown) warp ring where  
she could be anywhere in the world. 2: A unconscious lioness girl found in the Great Forest, where nobodies knows about her and she  
goes by the name Claire Dawson. Yeah it's wouldn't take long for a genius to figure that out, I bet even Flying can figure even if he's  
a mad psycho. I need an alias so I could be safe from the Destrutix until I figure out how to get home...But before that I have  
to explore the world of Mobious and hey, maybe I meet the character of the comic series like Sonic, Shadow,Amy Rose, Sally Acorn,  
Bunnie Rabbot, Silver,Espio,Julie-su,Mighty,NICOLE,Bean the Dynamite, Rob o He- sorry about that you see I'm a MAJOR Sonic fan  
girl so you could say despite me being away from home and being hunted down by the Destrutix I was in SF (Sonic Fandom) Heaven.  
"Do you rememeber your name or not?" I wake up from my daydream they were all staring at me waiting for an answer. I decided to  
tell them my fake name but now that I think about there were a lot of names I could have pick at that time like Chelsea or Diana but at  
that time I decide "Jade" would be my name. I didn't know why, maybe it was because my eyes were jade green or maybe I thought of  
it because a girl called Jade in my class was fond of Lions (as it so happens I was a lion), but whatever the reason I knew from on  
that point that "Jade" would be my new name in my new life in Mobius... "I think my name is Jade." "Jade?" Dr Quack repeat. "Yes Jade.  
That is my real name i'm sure."  
"Very well do you know who your family are and where they are?"  
"No."  
"Do you live in New Mobotropolis?"  
"No." (Which is the truth)  
He ask some more question where I say I don't know and pretend to have amnesia. Eventually he stop and concluded that I have  
amnesia. When he left the room with the nurse, I was left alone with the fox. "Hey there...Um your name is Jade right?" He ask.  
"Yes my name is Jade." I said which leave an awkward silence."You have a lovely name, you know." he began "It has four letters just  
like my name, which is Axel." He smile. "Oh nice to meet you Axel." I smile back. "So...You really don't remember anything?" I did a big  
sigh "Yes I can't remember anything...Um I just want to say thank you for helping me". "No problem beside if I didn't save you, you could  
have wander around and bad people can take adventage of that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well say that there's a jar of candy and in the jar are really sweet candy;"  
"Okay".  
"But some of the candy are really sour and if you taste one you get that horrible taste in your month...You see what I mean?"  
"I think so your saying that in Mobius there can be good people as well as bad and that you should stay away from the bad people...  
Right?"  
"Yeah thats about right but sadly it seem a lot of people are picking the sour ones".  
"What do you mean?" I ask a bit nervously at his dark tone of voice.  
"Ever since Dr Eggman attack our home with his Death Egg or whatever he call it, things have change. People are now begging on  
their knees for protection from Eggman and because of that they were desperate enough to let him take the throne."  
"Who?" I ask but I had a feeling I know the answer. "Naugus". He answer in a harsh tone that would chill your bones. "He's an evil  
wizard he once tried to create a war between Mobians and Robians...And I know because-" A door was open and came the nurse  
"Now miss Jade it's time to check your wounds. Oh did I interrupt something?" Me and Axel look at her then at eachother. "No you  
didn't interrupt anything." I quickly said. I hope that she brought it because I don't want to start in the Mobius with people giving me  
cold looks and gossip behide my back. As well as be on Ixis Naugus public enemy list. Of course I wasn't the one who said anything  
bad about Naugus only Axel, I hope she didn't hear what he said. But I wonder what he was going to say before she came in? "Miss  
Nancy I got one question: Is Jade gonna stay here to regain her memories?" Miss Nancy? That must be the name of the nurse. "Hmm  
well to tell you the truth she could stay but it's kind of a bad timing." She look a bit nevous as if she knows she was going to get fired  
after failing her task. "You see ever since Eggman last attack nearly hundreds of people in mobius were injurse from that attack, So  
we need to have space for the injurse..."  
"So you're saying she won't stay here."  
"It depends on how bad the situration is."  
"Hmmm". Axel look back at me and ask "Do you have anywhere to stay?" I was a bit surprise at his question because it was obvious  
that I have nowhere to live as I have (fake) amnesia and I live on Earth. "No." I answer , he grin "Since you have nowhere to go...You  
can stay at my place until you get your memory back!" "Say WHAT!" I shouted and fall behide my bed. "It's only fair I did find you in the  
forest and you seem like a nice person; So why not"? "But,but,but!" I gasp while Nancy help me up. "He got a point you know". I turn my  
head standing in the doorway was a purple mobian cat. She had ginger color hair in a pony-tail with her fringe as a side-sweep,she was  
wearing a deep pink tank top along with magenta corduroy pants and pink was also wearing white gloves like Sonic  
"You need somewhere to stay,right?" "Yeah but-" "Okay it's settled then and don't worry you can trust Axel he's really a nice guy and  
he did save your life". She did have a point, I have no where to stay and Axel dosen't seem to be a bad guy but...He's a BOY and  
living with him is going too FAST! I don't even know him! "Hey Nicky what are you doing here?" Nicky? That must be the cat name, Axel  
seem to know her they must be friends or maybe their boyfriend and girlfriend?...Agh! I can't live with him! It will be awkward and  
I don't want them to break up because of me! "Oh well I heard about what happen and wanted to see if you needed any help." She pull  
out what look like a health bar and handed it to him, "Here you need your strength from all that carrying." Carrying? Wait...Is she saying  
i'm fat! At that moment I had flame in my eyes and was cursing in my mind. "Yeah it was hard carrying all those books for the library.  
Man those books were heavy they were heavy as rocks!" Nicky laugh "Well Axel not everyone is a light reader."  
"Ha ha very funny."  
Both were laughing and completely forgot about I guess I own an apologie for misunderstanding Nicky but that can wait. I clear  
my throat. Nicky was the first to take notice "Oh sorry didn't realise that I didn't introduce. My name is Nicky, Nicky the cat." I shyly  
answer "No that's not ." I look down at the floor "I...You don't have to take me in if you don't want to." Axel smile "I don't mind  
taking you in." "But it's just that..." "What?" ask Nicky with tone of voice that say I'm-curious-tell-me-your-secret-straight-away! "I just  
don't want to get between you and your boyfriend". I answer very quickly and quietly. The result of my answer got very loud laugh from  
not only from Nicky but Axel as well! They both bust out laughing and were acting like I said a funny joke! "What's so funny?" I ask in  
little anger (things you should know about me I don't like getting laugh at) "Ha ha ha sorry it's, it's just that..."She bust out in laughter  
again wiping her a tear from one of her eyes (the tear of joy?) She laugh "You honestly believe that we're a couple? Thats hilarious!"  
I blush in embarrassment "Well you just seem to get along so well, I just thought..." They kept on laughing and as strange as it sound  
I join in with them laughing as if we're good friends that know eachother for years. Eventually we end up on the floor laying on our  
backs with Nancy sighing and leaving the room."What's your name anyway lion girl?" Nicky ask "Jade." I said "Well Jade you're  
gonna love New Mobotropolis and I just want to say you're a friend in my book."

After Nicky and Axel (finally) left. I sat in my bed thinking how was this even possible? New Mobotroplis isn't a real place yet here I am  
in their hospital. Maybe this is all a dream, I mean what Sonic fan wouldn't dream about being in his world and meeting his friends?  
Yeah maybe this is a dream but even if it's a dream I hope it dosen't end as I want to meet Sonic and his friends! Maybe I'll get a  
chance to become a Freedom Fighter?Yet the injury I receivie from the Destruxic were too real...It was late in the evening nurse  
Nancy gave me a meun for dinner I pick mash potato with later brought it up to me,I taste it and it was deliciouse; Best mash  
potato I ever had! I chow down on the food quicker than expected I must be very hungrey, as Axel explain that I was unconscious  
almost though the whole day! I woke up at 3:30 I think or was it 3:40? I finish the meal, I was full. Which is surprising as I never finish  
a meal clean before. Back at the foster home I didn't eat much after what happen to my parents and I didn't talk much either; Not that  
it would make a different as the children back there always say that I was weird and just was a waste of time, as I was like a wall  
never talking back. It was really hard for me back then, I refuse to eat,sleep,talk or even try to draw like I usually 's the point?  
I thought my Mum and Dad was dead so what's the point? They're never here now to show off my drawing of things I made in my head  
or when I decide to draw animals from our garden whether there frogs or birds, So what's the point? Social worker always tried to get  
me to open up about my self but I ask what's the point? My life was screw, I had no friends now, I had to leave them when my parent  
died Heh I'm surprise I still remember a bit of them after the accident. I don't even remember that much on what their likes or dislikes  
or even what they look like, let alone their parents were dead and they ment the world to me but because of that stupid  
accident they both died leaving me alone in the world with broken memories of them,my friends and my life. Maybe if I learn about  
the other "opition" my life of suffering back then would be over, it would be too easy all I needed was a knife and then it would be all  
over...Yet I didn't know about this other opition back then, so the suffering contiue. Just when it seem there was no hope in my  
life...**He came.**

I was sulking outside of the house at the front under the tree wishing that I could just disappear and felt like crying  
until I flood the world in tears so people would leave me alone. Then a boy with black hair and a year older then me came, he ask if  
I was okay I ignore him like I do with the he ask the question again I ignore him,he ask again l still ignore him, he ask four  
more times it started to get on my nerves but I still ignore him, he ask the same damn question each time it was like I was trapped  
in a room with a broken record that kemp on playing same song but I still ignore him. He contiue with the same question I still ignore  
him but i decide to count the time he ask the question. 1,2,5,12,20,37,45,53,64...I lost count after 64, he ask the same question like  
he trying to get me to open up like the social workers yet why dose it feel different this time? "Are you oka-" I stood up,my right hand  
was around his neck and I slam him on the he didn't looked terrified he looked calm.I screamed in his face (possibly spat at  
his face, seeing as his face was wet)n"Do I look okay?! Stop asking that stupid f****** question! You think I'm okay with the fact that  
my parents are dead and that I have no friends! That my memories are all destroy and how people think i'm crazy and deserve to be  
in a nut house! You don't...You don't understand what's it like!" My eyes were filled with tears it was hard for me to see and there were  
a bit of shot coming from my nose, I was finding it hard to speak as they came out as sobs as I tried to shout at that boy. This was the  
first time I ever cried so much in front of a person other then my mum and dad. Eventually I louse my grip on his neck and pull my hands  
away to wipe my tears away, I was expecting him to run away or tried shouting out this girl have gone mad. However insted he did  
something I never expected he gave me a hug and said "Claire it's okay I know how it feel, everything will be alright." When he said  
that I cried like I never did and I started to feel better when I was around him. When I finally stop crying he played games with me like  
hide and seek,marbles,red light green light , simon says and played catch with a tennis ball. After that we rest under the tree where I  
quickly fall asleep, I was found minutes later getting lesure about running off but it's wasn't my fault they're bad at there job. The day  
after that I started to look for the boy he was under the tree and on that day he show me the Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog. I was  
fascinated with the comic so much he said he will bring more comics everytime I visted him. My first STH was issue 173 and this one  
was one of my favorites as Antoine propose to Bunnie! I also like this issue as it shows that Freedom Fighters can work togather and  
beat bad guys easily I also like the part where Sonic,Tails and Knuckles found the chao garden and played with the chao. I laugh at  
the part where they name the chao and they name Knuckle's chao Chuckles! It was thanks to that boy I enter the world of Archie's  
Sonic the Hedgehog (though reading the comics not like right now) and he even gave me the oldest ones where it was all childish and  
was child friendly, where Sally Acorn was a blonde,black and pink (her fur that is)! The boy was my bestest and was my only friend at  
that time, if it wasn't for him I would have just stayed lock and just be miserable. But then I got adoptive and I never saw him again. I  
tried to find him and say goodbry but I never found him...Strange isn't it never thought a empty clean bowl of mash patato would make  
me remember that horrible past but then again it's good to remember these things so that way you can deal with them in the future  
beside it wasn't all bad as I did made a friend and learn about the comics. But that was then, this is now I have new friends,new life  
and new name but since I'm in this dream it look like it's happening again. I am now know as Jade the Lioness not Claire Dawson.  
I soon started yawning. "Alright" I thought "Time for bed." I pick the bed sheet up and clouse my eyes. Hoping that this dream won't end  
too soon as I want to explore this world and meet it's characters.

**Look like Claire or Jade is safe and she made new friends. But will she enjoy her new home?Anyway I thought of doing a backstory **  
**on her how she discover STH comics and how devested she felt after her parent's boy in her memory will be important in **  
**the future so don't think this will be the last you'll see of him! Sorry for the long wait :( I was working on a new story which took longer **  
**then expected.I like to give special thanks to Blazeinblack, 129 and gamer097 who favorite my story. :) Until**  
**then PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEEEEEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY! BTW it's my birthday this month so **  
**please be kind and review my story but be nice! I don't like it if you're mean. :( Also I always like the name Jade so that's why I pick it**  
**:)**


	5. Big ball of Hate

**Big ball of Hate**

I woke up in the morning,nothing change I was still a mobian and still was in mobius. Which means there is still a chance to meet Sonic and his friends, Yay! (Sorry about that I had a fan girl moment). I had for breakfast, a ham sandwich and a banana with orange juice to wash it down. As I was drinking my juice Nurse Nancy said I had a visitors, when I drank all the juice I saw through the glass was Axel. "Hey." he said with a wave. "Sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah I had a good sleep." He smile again "That's good anyway here are your clothes". He handed me a pair of clothes, I raise an eyebrow "Wait these clothes aren't mine." And it's true as these clothes are too new for me,as I shop for clothes rarely as I rather buy Sonic games and comics. The clothes for me wasn't something I usually wear anyway; Normally I would wear tops,jumpers,leggings,jeans and drawstring (when I'm feeling lazy at the weekends) but the clothes in his hands look like a grey tank top and a pair of jungle pants with a black belt. Axel pause a bit then said "Oh these are from Nicky she went into the city and brought some clothes for you". I felt a sudden guilt in my chest "You didn't have to do that you know." "No it's okay and beside you need clothes anyway." I look into his azure eyes that was filled with such kindness. Saying no to him was like sending a dog out in the eyes are so..."Beautiful." Wait?! Did I just say that outloud?! I turn bright red in embarrassment "Well I wouldn't say that," ! He heard me say it! I'm so embarrass he probably thinks I'm weird now! "I mean many mobian prefer to wear more clothes to cover themselves now a days." He said "Huh?" "I mean sure there are a few mobians not wearing much but most of them are males. But then again there is princess Sally and she doesn't wear much." "Wait...What are you talking about?" I hope he hasn't seen my blush. He raise an eyebrow and reply "I said that you need clothes anyway and that most mobians wear clothes unless you count some males and the princess of course." His tone change when he said princess, he sounded like she die..."What happened to the princess?" But I already knew what happen to her at the end of the battle. Axel spoke quietly "She-" But before he could say anything else the door was slam open and an (very loud) shout was heard "Axel! You idiot!" It was Nicky in the doorway looking a bit tired as if she just came from a very long run. She painted letting out loud deep breaths. "Y-you f-forgot her pants!" In rage she throw the pants over us which landed on my head. And the pants had little kittens on! I turned bright red and so did Axel. We both scream "NICKY!" We turn to her with death glares. "Ha ha Oops...Well sorry about that..." She nervously laugh "See you two later!" She quickly ran off before I could kill her! Axel turn to face meeting with a blush on his face "Sorry about that," He pause "Um are you going to take that off?" He shyly ask. Crud! I forgot about the pants! I quickly took it off my head and hold them tightly in my hands,making sure he doesn't see them. (Even if he already did) "Well I'll just be outside if you need me." He said closing the door behind him.

10 minutes later...

I was just looking in the mirror in my room. I look so pretty,but that's only because I'm in this mobian format not human; As anything new I wear would just look bad on me or make my butt look big. I look at the mirror again checking if this was really me. I tried pinching myself (which really hurt!) but nothing happen. Maybe this isn't a dream...But it has to be! I mean, true I love Sonic more than anything but even I know that this can't be real. No matter how many times I dream,beg or cry about it. It just can't be real! But...I might as well enjoy it while it last. I grin to myself. I can't wait to meet Sonic! I open the door and went straight to the hallway. There were a lot of injures people here! I didn't know that the Death egg and Egg man to its would cause so much damage to these people...I walk around a bit seeing many mobians with broken arms and legs. Suddenly out of nowhere-ZOOM! Something came by really fast and I know who but because of the gust of the speed. It cause me to nearly fall backward head first on the floor (which will hurt so lot). But then someone caught me by my back with their hand, just in time before I bash my head on the floor. Then I look into the eyes of my savior. The savior was none other then Axel. "You okay?" He ask. I stood up out of his grasp,away from his face. "I'm okay, thanks." "Hey Jade why did you just wander off? I did told you I was-" His speech was interrupted by a huge giant coming a female mobian chipmunk (I think she was a chipmunk as she had a short tail that look like Sally) She had straight black hair that only went down to her waist and she was wearing a white Alice headband that was only use as an accessory instead of holding her fringe back. Her fringe was blunt and under it was two bright blue eyes. "Are you okay?" I ask offering my hand to help her. But instead a "I'm fine and thank you." With a slight smile. The girl glared at me and snarl "Do I look fine to you?!" I jump back at this but I quickly react to this as this girl wasn't different from the b*tches from back home. "I was only asking,Keep your hair on!" She stood up in front of me, she was a bit taller then me but I didn't care. "Listen here blondy, you just made the biggest mistake for messing with me. But since you already waste my time with your stupidness, I'll Let it pass." She push. through like I wasn't even there. She walk through the hallway until she stop and glared at me "And if I ever see you again then you will face my wrath!" She then storm out of the hallway giving a few patients mean looks." with her?" Axel ask. A meerkat nurse came by, "Sorry about that, she not normally like really a nice girl when you get to know her." She then walk after Heather. Axel made a face. "Her nice? I find that hard to believe." But I didn't really pay attention as I was thinking about the blue blur that went pass me. I knew it was Sonic but their was also a slight grey-silver blur but who could it be? Then it came to me: Don't tell me that he...Oh Silver you really are a stupid head sometimes! I should have realise after seeing STH 235 cover with Silver on. I should have realised that he would come and tried to find his so called traitor. But I can't believe that he would accuse Antoine of all people! I mean really how can he say that after he saved the true king of New Mobotropolis! How could he say that after everything he been though; From his father death, the war with Robotnik and Eggman and his marriage with Bunnie. Silver just too naive sometimes for his own good. Axel notice my quietness "Hey Jade you okay? Mobius to Jade?" He wave his hand over me. I came out of my thought "Oh sorry. I was just deep in thought." I said crossing my arms and looking down. He put a hand on my shoulder "Hey It's gonna be okay. Don't worry we'll be there for you,every step of the way to regain your memory." " Thanks." I smile and he smile too. Now I feel bed for lying to him.

We arrived in front of a house at the edge of the city. The house look nice as it had a porch and bluebells at the front, Which look really pretty. We would have been here sooner if I didn't keep on wandering off to explore parts of New Mobotropolis; But come on! What did you expect? Any Sonic fan would do the same. "Home sweet home." Axel said. I took a step on the stairs."Wait! " Axel grab my arm "I should probably tell you that I have a little brother." "You got a brother? I ask slightly surprise "Sorry I didn't tell you before but...I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind,it's just..." "What?" He ask, I stare at the floor nervously. To tell you the truth I did have a little brother or sister from my foster parents but I never did saw him or her. As the foster mum hated me for everything. When I first got adopted by my foster family, the mother didn't like it one bit as she doesn't like the fact of a stranger living with her family. Yes you heard right "with" not "in", as she didn't accept me in the family. The rest of the family didn't mind me, in fact they love me. Sure Luke did get on my nerves but he was once a really good brother to me and he once carry me home when I hurt my knew,when I was little. And Byron was really nice to me and played with me for a bit. He made cakes for me and would even make funny faces at me to make me laugh when I was sad. And eventually I started to call him Dad and life was good. But **she **notice how I took his attention away from her and then she started to shout at me. Then she started hitting me. Hard. And she did many things to me that left marks and bruises. I didn't want to tell as I didn't want to spoil this happy family, So I tried to hide my bruises and if they did show then I came up with excuses: Like I trip in the playground or I fall out of the tree. Of course my brother notice this one big bruise on my back as he accidentally came in when I was changing. I quickly explained one of my excuses but he didn't believe it as a big bruise like that doesn't come from a little accident. So I told him a white lie that Carl (the big bully that beat up little kids) that he cause the bruise. It was a white lie as Carl dose give me some punches. For: 1. Not giving him my lurch 2. Standing up to him and 3. Because I'm his favourite person to bully. So the next day my brother goes up to him and beat him up. Carl lost his front tooth in that fight and my brother had a big bruise on his cheek. He was suspended for 3 weeks while Carl was only suspended for 2 weeks. It was unfair as Carl did bully me and the children for their lurch. But then again Carl did louse a tooth in that fight and I did lied about it. The mother of the family didn't like this, so she ask me to come into her kitchen. Where I stood in front of her as she screamed at me, I had tears in my eyes. I was so scared that she was going to hit me...She finally stop screaming at me and put her hands on the chair. I thought she was going to sit down but I was wrong as she picked up the chair; high above her head and before I could even run she hit me in my head with the chair. Dripping blood came out of my forehead and I cried loudly hoping anyone would stop this torture. But my brother couldn't as he had his headphones on and my Dad was at work, so nobody came...Then a miracle happened. My Dad came rushing in and came to me. He hold me in his arms and I cried for joy that he was here. He saw the raging mother,my bleeding forehead and the now stain leg of the chair in mother hand. Then they started fighting. They argument all night where they shout so many swear words and I heard how mother says terrible things about me; How I didn't deserve to exist as I deliver so much pain to this family. I wanted to get away but I couldn't as my dad was tending my head. But even after he done fixing my head, I couldn't get away from it even if I did run to my room and pull the cover over my head...Then morning came. I didn't dare came downstairs in case that woman tried hitting me. Then my Dad came up and brought up breakfast. It was peanut butter and jam toast,my favorite. I nibble at it very quietly. I thought he was mad at me, he wasn't. He told me that everything was sorted. He lied. I saw through it as he took me everywhere with him,I hardly seen the mother. A few days after the argument my brother came into my room and ask "Why?" I thought he meant why I haven't told him before but he continued "Why didn't you keep your mouth shut?! Now because of you this family is sad and broken!" I felt warm tears came into my eyes. Then he said in the harshest tone. " I hate you." A few months gone by and they were still arguing. The mother hardly took any notice of me. Then the disaster happen on my birthday. It wasn't really a happy birthday for my first birthday with the family. The Parents kemp on arguing and the mother smell of alcohol. My brother avoided me for the rest of the day. After school instead of going to my-so-call-family-birthday-party he went to his friends to play football. Carl doesn't bully me much after the fight but the girls at school still laugh at me. Then I finally went home, where they already started fighting. The fight was about the cake that the mother was suppose to get however she didn't as she hate me. The balloons were out and they were birthday banners but that didn't hide the atmosphere of my raging foster parents. Then the mother said something that shock me and my dad...She was pregnant.

**Wow! I wrote a lot today! :D I originally wanted to call this chapter Little Brother as it was about to introduce Axel little brother. But as I wrote this chapter I realise it was getting too long so I decided to cut it in half and introduce the new character in the next chapter. I called this Big ball of Hate as in this chapter Heather hates Jade, The mother hated her, her brother hated her and I guess Carl hated her too. So here is the new chapter of Special Powers can be a Curse, hope you enjoy ^^ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D**


End file.
